


i looked at you and saw the sky

by rainingWolf



Series: Keith is Galra AU- Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, keith is galra, keith is galra au, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: A prequel to "Take my hand and whisper- run." Further exploration into Keith's undercover mission and how he came to be on the moon, overlooking the Castle of Lions.-- klance./Keith had failed his mission. The long lost Princess wasn't lost after all. The boy he was supposed to keep an eye on was gone. His cover had been blown.The steps leading to the throne room had never felt so long and heavy before.





	i looked at you and saw the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleapyGazelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/gifts).



A prequel to "Take my hand and whisper- run." Further exploration into Keith's undercover mission and how he came to be on the moon, overlooking the Castle of Lions.

* * *

Keith had failed his mission. The long lost Princess wasn't lost after all. The boy he was supposed to keep an eye on was gone. His cover had been blown.

The steps leading to the throne room had never felt so long and heavy before.

He'd lost count of how many suns had passed over him as he trekked further away the ruins of his childhood. He could taste ash in his mouth and wondered not for the first time if this was his penance for daring to dream that he could live a life of freedom.

After all, freedom meant death for the Galra.

He arrived at his destination and bowed low, head poised for a beheading. He tried not to think of the boy with ocean in his eyes and beach on his skin. He tried not to think at all as Thace's presence at his side was evident enough that he should be obedient.

Blades were weapons. Tools. They do not speak.

A hand came down on his head and Keith suddenly thought of crowns and thorns as the hold on his head tightened. There was no need for words as he felt the disappointment trickle down from the hand and down his spine. There was no need for anything when Zarkon lifted his hand in a clear dismissal.

That night, Keith dreamt of the sea and didn't question why.

.

.

.

Blades were to be used and discarded at a moment's notice. Keith knew that, understood that, and that's why he could only watch as Thace was taken down on mere suspicion. He clutched his own blade tighter as blood seeped onto the carpet of the castle floor. None of the other Blades had stopped Zarkon.

But none of them breathed that the blade Keith honored everyday had once been Thace either.

In the shelter of his room, he thumbed the blade and watched as his blood seeped down the edge. It glowed, some ancient runes scrawling across the surface before it faded away to dull purple. He blinked and held the dagger up to the light.

For a second, he saw blue eyes blinking back.

That night, he pinned a map to the wall and traced the galaxy before him with the blade carving a route to a location.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hope y'all enjoy this very small prequel. It didn't even make it to 400 words T^T
> 
> \- I would greatly appreciate reviews! :)
> 
> \- Enjoy!


End file.
